Celebratory drink
by Cladani
Summary: Oneshot. Kensi and Sabatino have a celebratory drink. The first part is set after "Wanted" and the second part is set after "Active measures", Season 7 premiere, and it's only a speculation.


**Oneshot. Kensi and Sabatino have a celebratory drink. The first part is set after "Wanted" and the second part is set after "Active measures", Season 7 premiere, and it's only a speculation.  
All the mistakes are mine. All the characters belong to CBS.**

March 2013

"Why did you accept my invitation?", he asked all of a sudden.

The bar was so crowded and noisy that she could barely hear him but she didn't care because this was not a date, after all.

"I'm sorry, what?", she replied, starting to realize where exactly he wanted to get to.

"I was wondering why you let me take you out for a drink tonight when you are clearly head over heels in love with someone else...", he continued.

"I don't know what you mean...", Kensi retorted, beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the direction that conversation was taking and, most of all, she hated when almost completely strangers were able to read her so well.

"Oh, I bet you do, bet you do...", he said with a smirk.

"It's more complicated than you think", she sighed at last, hoping to stop his attempt at entering her mind.

"Are you sure? Because from the way you look at each other, things seem very simple and clear...", he added.

Perfect. Another one who seemed to have the key to everything and, especially, to _them,_ she thought.

She didn't know why she hadn't refused the CIA officer's invitation when he had phoned her after leaving the boatshed. Probably because she needed to unwind after that terrible day. It was only a celebratory drink, wasn't it? But he was right. Her mind was somewhere else, thinking of someone else.

 _Promise me you'll never do that._

 _What's that?_

 _Get yourself killed..._

Those words still echoed in her head, and her partner's _Ok_ hadn't had the power to reassure her completely. She was well aware no one could make such a promise being certain to keep it.

Sabatino interrupted her train of thought.

"Don't mind what I said at the library. If you were my partner, I'd end up falling for you. Hard. I didn't lie before, but I'm sure that would be the best thing in my life...".

Kensi couldn't help blushing.

She averted her eyes, embarrassed.

He noticed her cheekes had changed color but went on: "Take a chance... Be bold with him..."

"Who?"

"Your partner..."

"Deeks?"

"Yes, Deeks... I know that in our line of work we are asked every day to be fearless in dangerous situations and without doubt we are, it's our job, but then we tend to be very guarded with our heart. It's a precaution against future hurt and disappointments that, remember, may or may not come..."

"What are you, a philosopher?"

"Who knows, in another life, perhaps..."

They both smiled and Kensi felt all the tension of the day melt away.

September 2015

The case had been closed successfully with a joint operation NCIS and CIA. They were exhausted. It had been a very long day and to have their team leader back was the best reward.

Kensi was only dreaming of her bed, icecream and some cuddles with her boyfriend, but had accepted to join the team when Sabatino had invited all of them out for a drink.

They were now sitting at a booth next to the window in a quiet bar.

Kensi felt distracted and kept on watching outside. She was used to being the only woman whenever Nell declined their invitations like tonight, but she was too tired to pay much attention to the conversation that was now focused on sport and workouts. And the thing was that she wanted to be alone with her partner, so when she felt Deeks's arm hugging her from behind, she smiled at the thought that he was likely reading her mind.

"What's wrong, Princess?, he asked softly.

The intimate gesture and the whisper in her ear didn't go unnoticed.

Sam elbowed Callen: "Do you think things changed while you were gone? Wrong. The two lovebirds can't keep their hands off each other..."

Everybody laughed, Kensi rolled her eyes and Deeks complained: "We are off the clock right now!".

Sabatino seemed to be the most amused.

After the Afghan mission and the hard time spent in Kabul, he hadn't had a chance to meet or talk with Kensi. As soon as he had seen her today, he had immediately realized that things were different between the junior agent and her partner: they had been bickering and flirting incessantly but they both seemed more contented and at ease with each other.

Had they crossed the line between partners and something more?

Had she finally decided to take that bold leap they were talking about more than two years before? Or had he?

Sabatino looked at Kensi with a warm smile and the curiosity to find out more: "So did you take my advice, then?".

Deeks realized that the man sitting next to him was speaking to Kensi and he instinctively tightened his grip on her arm. Was he acting a bit territorial? Maybe. But Kensi was too precious for him to run whatever kind of risk. He trusted her completely, that was not the point, but lately being able to let the others see that she was _his_ girlfriend without having to hide it was priceless.

Kensi shifted uneasily in her chair.

Even after so many months she had gone "all in" with Deeks, she had always kept to herself that night of beer and confessions and unexpected bond with Sabatino.

Deeks looked at Kensi, puzzled.

"What kind of advice?"

Kensi felt cornered.

"I... He...", she stammered.

Her fretting was so sweet that Sabatino decided to play along. She obviously hadn't told Deeks about their celebratory drink.

"About flowers... Has she improved after I revealed her all my tricks to keep plants alive with our jobs?"

Deeks chuckled. "Definitely not... The corpse of the last cactus she bought still needs a proper funeral... I'm afraid you will never have a green thumb, Kensalina, with or without Sabatino's help...".

She punched Deeks lightly laughing herself and relaxed a little in her boyfriend's hug.

When Sabatino looked at her again, Kensi couldn't help smiling remembering his past words.

 _I can't even keep a plant alive._

She should find someone else for gardening advice. Sabatino was undeniably much better at relationship tips...


End file.
